


{ART} Bath Among The Stars - Remix of "like gold you [never] fade"

by Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Remix, Traditional Media, Watercolors, camelotremix, galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: This image was burned into Merlin's teenage head when he stumbled into the closed swimming hall at night..





	{ART} Bath Among The Stars - Remix of "like gold you [never] fade"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like gold you [never] fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388728) by [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth). 



> I really hope you like this pic, dear Moth, because it escalated again. But this is just how it goes... At least, I can totally imagine this is how Merlin saw Arthur! ;3
> 
> Also, BIG BIG thanks to our mods for organizing this fest once again! Thank you so so so much!


End file.
